casanova and baby sister
by yui yuyu
Summary: uchiha sasuke pria tampan yang baru mengetahui punya anak satu tahun harus menjaga anaknya,tapi tak berjalan baik,hinata hyuga pengasuh bayi yang hebat menurut sasuke,karena membuat sasuke dan bayinya akrab,tapi pesona hinata membuatnya bergairah.RnR
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha and Hyuuga in Love

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Miss-Typo, Lebay-ness, Don't Like? Don't Read!

Prolog

Gadis bermata emerald itu memang cantik dengan lekuk tubuh yang bisa membuat sekujur tubuh pria langsung menegang memendam gairah. Gadis itu juga memiliki hati yang kejam dan dingin. Yang mampu menghancurkan perasaan pria hingga berkeping-keping.

Seandainya Sasuke Uchiha seorang yang percaya tahayul, ia pasti mengakui kutukan hari valentine di dalam keluarganyamasih berlangsung. Hampir 2 tahun yang lalu, pada tanggal 14 Februari, ia membeli sebentuk cincin dan bersiap-siap melamar Haruno sakura.

Ia masih ingat saat membuka pintu apartemen gadis itu, bermaksud memberi kejutan kepadanya, tetapi malah tak sengaja mencuri dengar ucapan gadis itu dengan temannya melalui telepon bahwa dia akan "memeras si kaya malam ini". Dengan berbekal daya pesonanya, sakura berpura-pura jatuh hati pada Sasuke. Belakangan baru sasuke sadari bahwa semua tindakan sakura sebenarnyasudah diperhitungkan masak-masak demi mencapai tujuannya. Dalam hal ini, sakura bersedia berpura-pura memuja sasuke agar bisa mendapat harta kekayaan keluarga sasuke.

Kegatiran masih melanda diri sasuke saat teringat adegan buruk yang terjadi berikutnya. Karena tidak mampu lagi menangkal tipu dayanya. Sakura akhirnya memanfaatkan daya tarik kewanitaannya untuk merayu sasuke. Sosok sasuke mungkin mencerminkan orang Konoha tulen, tetapi darah Italianya tetap saja bergolak, dan ia bersumpah tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu lagi.

Bahkan pada saat ini, berdiri dalam kegelapan kamar tidur putrinya yang masih bayi, pada bulan Januari ini, sasuke merasakan amarah ybergolak kembali dalam dirinya akibat kenangan buruk itu. ia memandangi putrinya, yang baru berusia satu tahun, yang tertidur pulas. Keberadaan bayi mungil itu baru ia ketahui sepuluh hari lalu. Tidak lama setelah sasuke memutuskan hubungnya dengan sakura, gadis itu menemukan pria lain yang memiliki kekayaan lebih berlimpah dan jelas-jelas berusaha membuang satsuna dengan mengaku bayi itu sebagai putri sasuke.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melepaskan sedikit demi sedikit perasan sedikit terhibur melihat putrinya yang tertidur pulas bak bidadari kecil, sasuke mendengar langkah kaki dari belakang dan ayah pasti menyangkal fakta ini, tetapi sepanjang menyangkut ketiga anaknya serta sepupunya kedua orang tua sasuke bisa di bilang pencemas kali mengenang kenakalannya dan saudara-saudaranya selama bertahun-tahun, ia heran melihat orangtuanya tidak berubah menjadi gila.

Merasakan sentuhan ibunya di lengannya, sasuke langsung , pria yang selalu berhasil mendapatkan rasa hormat dari orang lain meski tinggi tubuhnya hanya 180CM, menggeleng ketika memandang kedalam boks bayi. Amarah yang sengit juga tampak di wajahnya."aku takkan memaafkan wanita itu karena telah merahasiakan anak ini darimu. Kau mungkin tak akan perna tahu kalau kau memiliki seorang anak seandainya sakura tidak takan perna bisa memaafkannya karena alasan itu."

Kegetiran ayahnya mencerminkan perasan sasuke."kita tidak perlu membuang-buang energi dengan memaafkan sudah sekarang berkonsentrasi membantu satsuna menyesuaikan diri untuk bisa tingal dengan ku sebagai ayahnya."

Ibunya meremas lengannya lagi, "satsuna pasti dengan cepat bisa masih bisa membantumu menjaganya."

Fugaku uchiha menumpukan lengannya di bahu istrinya."aku tidak ingin kau memang masih mampu membuat semua lelaki menoleh saat kau saat melewati ruangan, tetapi sebaiknya kau tidak mengurus bayi berumur satu tahun seharian."

Mikoto uchiha mungkin memang bukan terlahir sebagai kwanita italia, tetapi ia tau bagaimana harus membelah dirinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan sikap membela diri."kalau kau masih bisa memegang jabatan CEO di sebuah perusahan es krim besar di amerika, mengapa aku tidak bisa mengejar-ngejar cucuku yang baru berusia satu tahun?."

"aku masih memegang jabatan CEO itu karena sasuke menjadi COO―direktur operasional―dan aku bisa anak kita sudah meningalkan aku akhirnya berhak mendapatkan mendapatkan seratus persen perhatian dari istriku, bukan begitu?"sahut fugaku

Sasuke menahan diri untuk menyeringai melihat sikap posesif usia 63th, ibunya masih terus menjadi cahaya bagi ayahnya."aku menghargai bantuan ibu untuk menjaganya selama sepuluh hari ini, dan masih berharap dalam pengurusan satsuna", sasuke menyakinkan ibunya benar-benar senang menjaga satsuna, sasuke tau putrinya itu memang banyak malang ini memang lebih banyak menangis sejak tingal dirumah ini.

"karena satsuna sudah kehilangan ibunya, aku sadar satsuna memerlukan lingkungan yang sudah melakukan tugasnya, tetapi menjaga bayi memang bukan jabatanku sangat menuntut perhatian, aku membutukan seorang pengasu sudah menghubungi beberapa agen yang berreputasi baik,"

Alis ibunya terangkat, menyiratkan kepedululian, ketika ia memandang sang bayi."kalau kau memang yakin"ucap ibunya bimbang.

"sangat yakin'balas sasuke

"sasuke yang akan mengurus bayi itu, sementara kita akan menjadi kakek-nenek yang baik untuknya,"ujar ayahnya

"aku masih bisa menengoknya sesering mungkin,kan?"tanya ibunya

"setiap hari jika kau mau"hati sasuke langsung menyayangi cucu pertamanya kendati bayi itu sangat rewel.

Mikoto mendesah, lalu menoleh kepada sasuke"ia sangat cantik, ia begitu mirip denganmu saat masih hitam,mata hitam tajam,dan bentuk dagu yang memberi kesan angkuh."ia melirik suaminya"kau mewarisi rambut hitam dan bentuk dagu itu dari seperti ayahmu kau laki-laki yang baik."mikoto memandang sasuke lurus-lurus "kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anak yang beruntung"

Hati sasuke ibunya pada dirinya bagaikan obat penawar bagi jiwanya yang masih bisa bisa menerima kenyatan bahwa pada usianya 33th ia sudah menjadi seorang hanya yang diatas yang tau tentang mengurus bayi perempuan berumur satu tahun."trims, mom"ucap sasuke

Ibunya tersenyum dan mencium pipi sasuke."kenyatannya memang begitu,"katanya, lalu memandang suaminya."aku akan mengambil mantel."

Fugaku meremas tangan istrinya."aku akan menyusulmu senentar lagi."

Ibunya menganguk."ingat jangan bicara ini sedang tertidur."

Segerah setelah ibunya berlalu ayahnya berdehem,"kalau perlu sesuatu, kau harus segera menghubungiku.'

Sasuke menganguk, "aku mampu mengatasi semua ini"

"aku tau kau mampu"ujar fugaku."kau sudah berhasil menghadapi banyak tantangan dalam hidup mu, kuharap kau akan menemukan cinta sejati seperti aku dan ibumu―"

Kegetiran melanda dirinya kembali."tetapi yang terjadi, aku malah bertemu dengan sakura."."kau masih mudah sasukek hidupmu masih belum berakhir"protes ayahnya.

"fokusku adalah menjaga putriku adanya pengasuh bayi, aku tak akan memerlukan istri"

"seorang pengasuh bayi tidak mungkin bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhan pria"

"pria tidak butu menika untuk memenui kebutuhan itu."ucap sasuke masam

Fugaku mengoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya. "suatu hari nanti kau akan memahami arti pentingnya cinta. Tetapi untuk saat ini, kau benar. Kau harus memusatkan oerhatian pada putrimu." Fugaku ragu-ragu sejenak dan matanya menyipit sambil merenung. "Pada hari valentine itu kau bermaksud untuk melamar sakura, bukan?"

Sasuke menyadari ayahnya teringat akan kutukan Hari Valentine yang menancapkan jejaknya pada keluarga Uchiha secara turun-temurun. Ayahnya memang tidak pernah mengakui dengan tegas dia percaya hal itu atau tidak, hanya bersikap sedikit waspada. "yah memang betul. Tapi kami bertengkar, dan dia pergi meninggalkanku."

Keheningan yang kental merebak. Fugaku menatap ke arah satsuna sekilas. "seandainyakutukan itu benar adanya, kali ini akan membawa berkah bagimu."

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks banget yang udah Review ...

Sorry juga buat prolog kmaren yang banyak salah...

Mohon maklum sajalah...

Casanova and Baby Sister

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Miss-Typo, Lebay-ness, Don't Like? Don't Read!

Chapther 1

Hinata Hyuga memandangi stokingnya yang sobek dan berusaha menarik ujung roknya untuk menutupinya. Hari ini juga rambutnya yang diikat terlihat berantakan, tetapi dengan rambut indigo yang memang sulit diatur, ia tak ingat lagi kapan rambutnya pernah rapi. penampilan sempurna memang bukan persyaratan untuk pekerjaan mengasuh bayi berusia satu tahun, tetapi berpenampilan acak-acakan pada saat wawancara pertama sama sekali juga tidak bisa membantunya mendapat pekerjaan ini. Lagi pula, jika Hinata merasa tidak nyaman diruang tamu resmi yang anggun di rumah mewah Uchiha Sasuke ini, bagaimana perasaan bayi perempuan mungil itu nanti?

Asisten Uchiha Sasuke, Karin, yang menjelaskan bahwa ia datang dari kantor untuk membantu bosnya dalam wawancara ini, memandang Hinata dari atas kacamatanya yang diturunkan.

"di resume anda tertulis anda menyandang gelar sarjana ilmu komputer. Tetapi mengapa anda ingin menjadi pengasuh bayi?"

Pertanyaan itu bisa diterjemahkan sebagi berikut: **apa kau cukup gila untuk meninggalkan posisi sebagi ahli komputer yang bergengsi untuk mengganti popok bayi?** Hinata sudah terbiasa mendengar pertanyaan itu dan sudah menyiapkan jawabannya.

"saya merasa bekerja dengan anak-anak jauh lebih memuaskan. Anak-anak bisa tersenyum, memeluk, dan tertawa. Sedangkan komputer tidak." Jawab Hinata.

"kalau begitu, mengapa anda tidak mengambil bidang pendidikan anak usia dini atau semacam itu?" tanya karin.

"karena pengaruh Kakak saya." Hinta mengakui.

Kakaknya, Hyuga Neji, telah mempengaruhinya dalam banyak hal, dan karena orang tuanya sudah meninggal, Hinata tumbuh dibawah pengawasan Kakaknya hingga saat ini.

"Kakak saya mendorong saya untuk mengambil ilmu komputer karena bidang itu lebih menjual, dan saya memang cukup terampil menggunakan komputer. Tetapi selama musim panas saat kuliah, saya bekerja sebagai pengasuh bayi dan sangat menikmatinya. Setelah lulus, saya bekerja di Menatee Computer Services. Perusahaan itu baru-baru ini mengurangi karyawannya, dan saya langsung melihat itu sebagai peluang untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin saya lakuakan ― bekerja dengan anak-anak."

"referensi anda memang mengagumkan,"ujar karin sambil merenung.

"apakah anda menyadari posisi ini, menuntut anda untuk tinggal disini?" tanyanya.

"itu tidak masalah bagi saya."sahut Hinata.

"teman serumah saya baru saja menikah."jelas Hinata. Karin mengangguk sambil berpikir.

"saya rasa tuan Uchiha harus bertemu dengan anda. Tunggu sebentar, akan saya panggilkan dia."ucap Karin seraya meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata sangat gugup hingga perutnya merasa mulas.

"saya akan menunggu di sini." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Begitu ditinggal sendirian, Hinata berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan cantik itu. pada usianya sekarang, dua puluh empat tahun, ia heran dirinya merasa gugup. Meskipun menginginkan pergantian karier, ia tidak pernah menyadari dirinya begitu menginginkan pekerjaan ini. Ia ingin merasakan kedekatan hubungan antar sesama manusia. Ia berhenti mondar-mandir dan memandangi foto-foto keluarga Uchiha yang terpajang di Uchiha. Hinata sudah mendengar banyak tentang mereka. Nama dan wajah mereka sering muncul di halaman bisnis atau kolom nama dan peristiwa dikoran Boston Globe. Hinata bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya memiliki banyak saudara perempuan dan laki-laki, dan merasakan setitik kerinduan di hatinya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, yang tersisa hanya hainata dan Kakaknya. Meskipun Neji sangat murah hati dalam membari nasehat, dia juga sibuk dengan kariernya sendiri. Hinata punya banyak teman, tetapi sejak kuliah ia tak lagi merasa benar-benar diterima.

Suara wanita yang sopan dan jeritan keras bayi mengejutkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Hinata mengintip ke arah pintu dan melihat seorang wanita cantik separoh baya dan berambut hitam muncul dalam balutan setelan mewah karya perancang kondang. Rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak berantakan sedikitpun, Hinata memaperhatikan wanita itu dengan kagum sembari, tanpa disadarinya, merapikan rambut ikalnya.

Wanita itu menggendong bayi munyil berambut hitam. Dia menengadah dengan ekspresi lelah, dan menatap wajah Hinata.

"Setsuna masih menyesuaikan diri di sini."ujar wanita itu.

Penasaran, hinta menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat lebih jelas calon asuhannya.

"sebagian orang sedikit uring-uringan ketika baru saja bangun tidur. Biasanya ganti popok, minum jus atau makan kue bisa menghentikan itu."kata Hinata.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri. "ganti popok untuk orang dewasa juga?"

"well, harus anda akui bahwa beberapa orang dewasa memang bertingkah seolah celana dalam mereka terlalu ketat, dan tak bisa melontarkan alasan kalu popok mereka basah."jelas Hinata dan Wanita itu terkikik.

"benar sekali. Namaku Mikoto Uchiha dan ini Setsuna. Maaf aku tidak bisa bersalaman."

"saya Hinata Hyuga. Senang sekali berkenalan dengan anda dan Setsuna." Hinata terkesiap memandang kecantikan bayi yang sedang menjerit itu.

"ya tuhan, dia cantik sekali. Meskipun dengan wajah semerah tomat." Puji Hinata. Mikoto terkikik lagi, lalu menggeleng. "kurasa itu karena dia terlalu banyak bergerak."

Hinata meniup wajah bayi itu. sejurus Setsuna berhenti menjerit dan membuka matanya, bulu matanya hitam dan letik basah karena air mata. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Hinata, dan bibir bawahnya dicibirkan seolah bersiap untuk menangis lagi.

"cilukba," kata Hinata, lalu menghilang dari pandangan Setsuna.

Hening sejenak, lalu diikuti dengan suara cegukan.

Hinata lalu muncul lagi dihadapan anak itu. "cilukba," katanya sembari tersenyum, kemudian menghilang dari pandangan sekali lagi.

Hening lagi. Setsuna menoleh , mencarinya.

Hinata muncul lagi dihadapan Setsuna. "cilukba,"

Seulas senyum perlahan-lahan muncul di bibir Setsuna.

Mikoto menggeleng-geleng kagum. "aku punya tiga anak yang sudah dewasa, tapi benar-benar sudah lupa permainan cilukba."

"itu karena terlalu banyak menghadiri pertemuan ibu-ibu bersama tokoh masyarakat." Sahut seorang pria yang sedang memasuki ruangan bersama karin, yang berjalan disampingnya.

Hinata memandang pria itu dan ternganga. Dengan tinggi lebih dari 190 sentimeter, rambut hitam mengilap, wajah memesona, dan tubuh atletis, pria itu tanpa dirahgukan lagi pasti menarik perhatian banyak wanita. Pria itu mungkin terpaksa mengusir wanita-wanita itu di sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya. Sorot matanya yang tajam langsung membuat perut Hinata bergolak. Wanita lain mungkin berusaha menaklukkan pria ini, tatapi Hinata, ia tidak mamiliki penampilan, daya tarik seksual, atau atribut lain yang diperlukan untuk merayu pria seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Di samping itu, ia menyadari pria ini sama sekali takkan memandang sebelah mata kepada gadis sepertinya. Sungguh memalukan, tetapi memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Oh well, Hinata berpikir mungkin ia bisa mengagumi Sasuke dari jarak jauh.

dengan spontan Hinata menoleh kearah Mikoto. Sosok wanita yang lebih tua itu terkesan lebih aman. "kehebatan permainan cilukba memang sering diremehkan, tetapi saya yakin anda pasti bisa mengingatnya kembali." ujar pemilik rambut indigo itu.

"mungkin kewajiban membuatku sering lupa." Kata Mikoto, memandangi cucunya. "atau keputusasaan."

"tapi apa yang diketahui seorang ahli komputer tentang permainan cilukba?" tanya pria itu dengan tatapan sinis.

Hinata tercenung sebentar. Ia curiga pasti ada alasan tertentu yang membuat pria itu bersikap sinis, meskipun jelas-jelas tidak menyukai sikap itu. firasatnya mengatakan pria ini bukan tipe orang yang berusaha keras agar disukai orang. Hinata menatap mata Sasuke dengan sorot menantang, yakin akan kemampuannya menjaga putri pria itu, seperti juga yakin akan kurangnya daya tarik femininnya.

"saya bahkan mampu menulis disertasi tentang permainan cilukba. Keunggulan permainan cilukba adalah karena tidak memerlukan peralatan khusus, bisa dimainkan kapan saja, dan nyaris dimana saja. Meskipun ada beberapa hal yang diperlukan untuk melakukan permainan ini."

Sasuke mengangkat alis hitamnya. "hal apa saja?"

"selera humor dan kesediaan untuk―" Hinata terdiam, merasakan perutnya bergolak karena ketajaman tatapan mata Sasuke. Ia merasakan darah di nadinya mengalir deras.

"kesediaan untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata berdehem, sekaligus berharap pipinya tidak merona dan memanas karena malu.

"kesediaan bagi orang dewasa yang terlibat untuk benar-benar melupakan gengsinya." jawab Hinata, yakin bahwa ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "benarkah?" ia lalu membaca sekilas resum Hinata.

"mengapa kau tidak mencantumkan sebagai 'ahli permainan cilukba' di sini?"

Hinata tertawa, lega sekaligus geli. "saya tahu saya memang melupakan sesuatu."

"perasaanmu memang tepat. Dan kau sudah berkenalan dengan Setsuna." Kata Sasuke seraya menatap putrinya. "bellisima.

"katanya pada Setsuna, lalu mengecup dahi anak mengawasi Sasuke dan bibir bawahnya mencebik, seolah siap menherit.

Hinata tak bisa menyalahkan anak itu. baginaya saja sosok Sasuke tampak besar sekali, apalagi bagi bayi itu.

"tolong ikut aku ke ruang tamu." Kata Sasuke kepada Hinata. "aku masih punya beberapa pertanyaan."

"baiklah."ujar Hinata. "senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua, nyonya Uchiha, nyonya Karin, dan Setsuna." Kata Hinata ketika bayi mungil itu mulai merengek lagi. Hinata mengikuti Sasuke ke ruang tamu.

.

.

.

"dia belum pernah sekalipun tersenyum padaku,"gumam Sasuke, sambil memberi isyarat agar Hinata duduk disofa diseberangnya. Sasuke duduk disebuah kursi berlengan tinggi.

"dia masih bingung."jelas Hinata.

Sasuke manatap Hinata tidak percaya. "bingung?"

"well, ya. Menurut ukuran orang normal, tubuh anda termasuk tinggi besar, tetapi baginya, anda itu raksasa."

"orang normal," ulang Sasuke, sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"orang kebanyakan," Hinata mengoreksi, seraya merenung bahwa Sasuke termasuk tipe pria yang bercukur setiap hari.

"firasat saya mengatakananda tidak terbiasa menjadi orang kebanyakan." kata Hinata, lalu menggigit bibirnya. "maaf itu terlalu pribadi untuk diungkapkan dalam wawancara."

Sasuke mengangguk. "ya, memang, tetapi kau benar. Keluarga Uchiha tidak diizinkan menjadi orang kebanyakan."

Hinata menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang menyiratkan bahwa pria itu sangat berpengalaman dan selalu memaksakan dirinya sendiri, bahwa banyak tuntutan dalam hidupnya, dan dia telah melakukan apa pun yang diperlukan.

Sasuke sekali lagi membaca sekilas surat lamaran Hinata. "aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau mau memilih menjadi pengasuh bayi, padahal kau bisa bekerja di perusahaan besar."

Hinata menahan diri agar tidak mengerang. "saya bermain cilukba,"jawabnya. "dengan komputer tidak bisa."

Sasuke tetap membisu, seolah sedang menunggu penjelasan yang sesungguhnya.

"ketika bekerja dengan komputer, saya tidak merasa telah memberikan kontribusi yang bermanfaat. Tetapi ketika menjaga seorang anak kecil, saya merasa seolah saya turut bertanggung jawab membentuk masa depan. Saya senang memiliki perasaan ikut terlibat setiap kali mengasuh anak kecil."

"karin memberitahuku kalau kedua orang tuamu sudah meninggal," kata Sasuke

"ya"

"aku turut prihatin." Kata Sasuke, mengejutkan Hinata dengan kelembutan di dalam suaranya. "kau punya kakak?" tanya Sasuke.

"yang selalu berusaha mengatur hampir seluruh hidup saya." tutur Hinata.

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan penasaran. Membuat Hinata kagum pada kemampuan Sasuke memancing informasi hanya dengan ekspresi wajah.

"setelah saya diterima kuliah di perguruan tinggi lokal di Iowa, dia membujuk saya menyelesaikan pendidikan di sini di boston." Jelas Hinata.

"bagaiman pendapatnya kau melamar di posisi ini?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"bagaimana pendapatnya tentang hal itu tidak penting. Bagaiman pendapat anda, Setsuna, dan saya itulah yang penting." aku Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk. "apa kau saat ini bertunangan atau sedang menjalani hubungan serius?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. "itu pertanyaan yang terlalu pribadi bukan?"

"ya, tapi penting. Aku baru saja mendapatkan seorang putri yang bahkan belum aku ketahui eksistensinya hingga beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku tidak ingin mempekerjakan seseorang yang tidak bisa membuat komitmen jangka panjang." Papar Sasuke.

"seberapa panjang?"

"tujuh belas tahun." Jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi bercanda, lalu menyeringai. "hanya bercanda. Setelah tiga puluh hari masa percobaan aku akan memintamu menandatangani kontrak satu tahun."

"satu tahun tidak masalah."sahut Hinata, lalu perasaan aneh melanda dirinya. Karin telah menceritakan padanya secara singkat mengenai bagaiman Sasuke mengetahui keberadaan Setsuna, tetapi kisah itu masih membingungkannya. "anda pasti sangat terkejut mendengar berita itu."

"aku harus mengevaluasi gaya hidupku." Kata Sasuke,

sinar dimatanya memancarkan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan nada bicaranya yang netral.

"memberikan lingkungan yang stabil kepada Setsuna adalah perioritas utamaku sekang. Itu sebabnya aku melontarkan pertanyaan bersifat pribadi itu. apa kau sedang menjalin hubungan serius sehingga ketidakhadiranmu dalam jangka waktu lama dapat ditolerir?"

Hinata membayangkan sederet teman prianya dan menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik. Hubungan serius? Bagi teman-teman prianya, Hinata hanyalah salah satu dari mereka.

"saat ini saya sedang tidak menjalin hubungan serius dengan siapapun. Saya memang punya beberpa teman pria, karena sering bermain voly dan menjadi salah satu anggota tim yang menjuarai pertandingan antar gelanggang olahraga di boston. Saya juga kadang-kadang bermain basket."

"voly." Ulang Sasuke, seolah mencoba menggabungkan informasi itu dengan sosok Hinata sebagi pengasuh bayi.

"saya selalu punya prestasi lebih baik di bidang olahraga dibanding di bidang seni, meskipun saya juga jago mendongeng 'eensy-weensy spider'"jelas Hinata, lalu menyeringai.

"saya yakin anda belum pernah menanyakan kehebatan saya mendongeng 'eensy-weensy spider' dalam wawancara."

Sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. "memang belum pernah." Ia lau mengawasi Hinata sambil membisu agk lama, sehingga Hinata harus menahan keinginan untuk bergerak. "kalau kau menjadi pengasuh Setsuna, aku menginginkan kejujuran yang menyeluruh,"

Hinata menyadari penggunaan perkataan bernada keras yang mungkin sering dugunakan Sasuke di kantornya. Sasuke adalah tipe pria penuntut dan selalu memperoleh apa pun yang diinginkannya. "saya berusaha bersikap jujur sepanjang waktu."

Sasuke mengangguk. "bagus. Posisi ini menuntut agar kau dan aku berkomunikasi secara rutin. Menurutku sebaiknya kita membuang segala formalitas. Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke."

Hinata sangat menginginkan pekerjaan ini, tatapi hati kecilnya memperingatkannya tentang Sasuke Uchiha. Ia merasa pria ini punya kemampuan membujuk keluar seekor beruang keluar dari gua persembunyiannya, sekaligus menuntut karyawannya mematuhi perintahnya tanpa banyak bertanya. Saat mendengar Setsuna mengis lagi di ruangan yang lain, Hinata mulai berfikir pekerjaan ini sepertinya lebih menantang daripada perkiraannya semula. Meskipun bersedia menghormati keinginan Sasuke, ia perlu tahu bahwa setidaknya Sasuke juga mendengarkan gagasannya.

"anda memberi kesan sebagai seseorang yang selalu mendapatkan apa pun yang anda inginkan. Seandainnya saya punya gagasan menurut saya sangat baik, saya harap anda akan mempertimbangkan hal itu meskipun anda tidak menyukainya."

Sasuke memandang Hinata agak lama dengan tatapan menyelidik.  
"aku orang yang bertanggung jawab dan tidak suka melalaikan tanggung jawabku. Meskipun sudah menjadi cita-citaku, aku masih belum mahir mengurus putriku. Aku yakin mampu mencapinya segera, tetapi sebelum itu terjadi aku akan menghargai masukanmu."

Pada saat itu juga rasa hormat Hinata terhadap Sasuke tumbuh semakin besar. Komitmen pria itu terhadap putrinya membuat hatinya tersentuh.

"apa ada saran lainnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Hanya kenyataan bahwa Sasuke kelihatan sangat mempesona sehingga Hinata berharap ia tidak tepergok sedang meneteskan air liur setiap kali Sasuke muncul. Hinata menggeleng.

"bagus. Kami sudah mempelajari referensimu. Kapan kau bisa mulai?"

"kapan anda membutuhkan saya?" balas Hinata dengan perasaan senag sekaligus cemas.

Suara tangisan Setsuna memenuhi udara. Tanpa berkedip Sasuke menjawab, "kemarin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua malam sesudahnya, Sasuke tidur di salah satu kamas tidur tamu. Kamar tidur utama sedang dicat, sehingga untuk sementara ia menempati kamar tidur tamu. Ia tak pernah tidur lelap sejak membawa Setsuna pulang. Tetapi ketika melihat putrinya tertidur lelap malam ini, Sasuke yakin akhirnya ia bisa bersantai. Sebagian lagi juga di sebabkan munculnya perasaan bahwa Setsuna merasa aman dan nyaman di bawah asuhan Hinata.

Dari bilik dinding kamar tidurnya, Sasuke bisa mendengar bunyi air mengalir dan suara wanita bernyanyi. Suara itu menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sebagai bujangan sejati dan jarang memiliki kekasih yang bermalam dirumahnya, Sasuke tak ingat kapan terakhir kali mendengar suara wanita menyanyi dirumahnya.

Dengan penasaran, ia mendekati diding itu. lagu anak-anak, pikirnya, ketika pendengarannya menangkap sebagian liriknya. "little teapot...steamed up ... tip me over, pour―"

Nyanyian itu mendadak berhenti, dan Sasuke mendengar suara dentuman keras diikuti pekik tertahan. Sembari meringis, Sasuke mendengar erangan lirih, lalu hening.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, bertanya-tanya apakah Hinata terluka. Ia menempelkan telinganya pada dinding. Tetap saja tidak ada suara. Ia mengusap batang hidungnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana jika gadis itu tergeletak pingsan dilantai dan mendapat gegar otak ringan?

Sambil menyumpah pelan, Sasuke berjalan dari kamarnya ke pintu kamar tidur Hinata dan mngetuk pelan, berniat tidak membangunkan molly. "Hinata," panggilnya. "Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada suara. Sasuke memutar knop pintu dan beranjak masuk, mencari-cari sesosok tubuh di lantai. Ia berjalan terus menuju kamar mandi mewah dan melihat Hinata Hyuga dengan tubuh terbungkus selembar handuk sedang mengusap-usap dagunya. "aduh, aduh ...," bisiknya kesakitan.

Sasuke pasti pria tidak normal jika tidak memperhatikan kaki Hinata yang panjang dan langsing, serta kenyataan bahwa handuk itu nyaris memamerkan salah satu buah dadanya. Jika situasinya berbeda, ia pasti menarik lepas handuk itu dalam hitungan detik, tetapi sekarang ia perlu memastikan bahwa Hinata tak terluka. "kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata menatap tajam Sasuke dan mulutnya terbuka lebar, menyiratkan rasa takut bercampur terkejut. Dai menunduk memandang tubuhnya dan dengan buru-buru memperbaiki letak handuknya. "Tuan Uchiha."

"panggil aku Sasuke," kata Sasuke.

Hinata menggenggam handuknya erat-erat. "aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya terpeleset ketika keluar kamar mandi."

"sepertinya itu sakit sekali dan cukup berbahaya." Kata Sasuke.

Hinata bergidik. "aku memang terjatuh dengan keras. Itu salah satu kelemahanku. Terlalu percaya diri. Aku terlalu mempercayai keseimbangan tubuhku."

"mungkin kau terlalu asyik menyayikan lagu Little teapot."

Wajah Hinata memerah dan ia pun duduk. "sejujurnya." Katanya tenang. "aku memang bukan Marry Poppins, jadi aku tadi sedang berlatih lagu-lagu anak-anak yang kuketahui."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "menurutku lagunya indah sampai kau..."

"terpeleset." Sambung Hinata dengan wajah muram.

"kau yakin tak terluka?"

"sangat yakin kau baik sekali datang melihatku, tetapi sebenarnya tidak perlu. Aku hanya lecet sedikit saja."

"kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, sesuatu diwajah Hinata membuatnya ragu.

"sangat yakin. Kau boleh pergi."

"biar kubantu kau berdiri dulu," kata Sasuke, sambil menghampiri Hinata.

"oh, tidak usah," bantah Hinata, matanya melebar sambil menggeleng.

Sasuke menumpangkan tanganya di lengan Hinata dan memandang dengan geli ketika pipi Hinata merona lagi. Hinata terlihat sangat cantik ketika pipinya merona sperti itu. sebenarnya Hinata mengingatkan Sasuke pada setangkai lavender yang sedang merekah. Sasuke penasaran apakah seluruh tubuh Hinata juga memerah, dan ia bisa melihat bahu dan dada Hinata berwarna merah jambu. Ia menunduk lagi dan memperhatikan kaki dan ujung-ujung jari kaki Hinata yang juga berwarna merah jambu.

"tuan Uchiha―" kata Hinata.

"Sasuke." Koreksi Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku tidak akan mati karena terjatuh tadi, tetapi aku bisa mati karena malu kalau kau tak segera pargi." Ujar Hinata.

Sasuke menarik tangannya kembali, sengan dengan pengakuan Hinata yang jujur. "menurutku aku belum pernah bertemu seorang yang sekujur tubuhnya bisa merona merah."

Bibir Hinata menegang membentuk satu garis tipis. "seorang gantleman tidak akan menyebutkan fakta itu didepanku."

Sasuke terkekeh, sambil berpikir ia tidak seharusnya sangat menikmati pembicaraan ini. "saat ini aku memang bukan gentleman seratus persen."

.

.

.

.

Hinata berhasil melalui malam itu, maskipun mersa jijik setiap kali mengingat Sasuke Uchiha mendengarnya bernyaniyi di kamar mandi, marasa wajib membantunya berdiri dari lantai, dan nyaris melihatnya telanjang. Tetapi molly dengan segera membuyarkan lamunannya.

"apa yang dia lakukan dengan rambutmu?" tanya Sasuke, alis matanya berkerut.

"menurutku ini ada hubungannya dengan rasa aman," jelas Hinata waspada. "beberpa anak menggunakan selimut. Molly menggunakan rambutku."

Sasuke mandekat. "sepertinya dia akan menjambak lepas rambutmu." Ujar Sasuke, seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk merenggangkan genggaman molly.

Sejenak tergoda wangi aftershave Sasuke. Hinata menatap lekuk bibir sensual pria itu. Hinata penasaran seperti apa rasanya dicium Sasuke. Rasa hangat mengalir deras dalam dirinya. Hati kecilnya mengatakan Sasuke adalah pecinta yang hebat.

Hinata meringis dan menggeleng. "biarkan saja dia bermain-main dengan rambutku. Aku juga tidak terlalu suka denga rambutku." Kata Hinata sambil terkikik. "dia boleh memanfaatkannya."

Sasuke menarik kembli tangannya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "sepertinya dia selalu menangis setiap kali aku mendekat."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Sasuke benar. "mungkin kebetulan kau muncul pada jam-jam dia harus mengais."

"setiap pagi dan malam?" tanya Sasuke pesimis.

"dia mungkin perlu waktu berduaan saja denganmu. Mungkin kau bisa membacakan cerita kepadanya setiap malam."

Seandainya Hinata tidak tahu sebenarnya, ia mungkin mengira telah melihat ekspresi ketakutan di mata Sasuke. Itu tidak mungkin, pikir pula, molly itu putri Sasuke.

"mungkin", sahut Sasuke mempertimbangkan, tambah ekspresi "mungkin harus menghadiri acara amal malam ini. giliranku menjadi wakil resmi keluarga Uchiha."

Masih menjerit, molly mengengam erat rambut Hinata.

"tidak apa-apa,"bujuk Hinata

"kau akan baik-baik saja." Hinata memndang lagi kearah Sasuke.

"apa kau keberatan menjadi wakil resmi keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Hinata.

"tergantung acara dan teman wanitanya?". Hinata menganguk,

"ah" kata Hinata, saat merasakan binar penuh janji sensual di mata Sasuke. Hinata penasaran seperti apa wanita yang di ajak Sasuke malam ini!

"kau pasti kesulitan memilih 'hidangan hari ini'. seingatku, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang tidak menyukai es krim, jadi kau ibarat hidangan penutup dengan paduan rasa yang sempurna", kata Hinata.

"dan perpaduan itu adalah kekayan dan...".Hinata mengeleng

"sebenarnya aku tidak berpikir kekayan. aku sedang membayangkan es krim dengan topping pilihan, sesuatu yang panas", Ralat Hinata.

"saus coklat panas". Ungkap Hinata.

Ketika Sasuke memandangnya cukup lama,

Hinata tersipu"bagaimana kalau kita lupakan saja perkatanku itu?",

"melupakan kalau kau baru saja mengibaratkanku seperti es krim dengan saus coklat panas?"tanya Sasuke.

"eh, yeah" ujar Hinata penuh harap.

Sasuke mengeleng sambil terkekeh, "tidak, aku yakin akan mengingatnya untuk waktu yang lama?" ujar Sasuke sembari tersenyum jail. Hinata serasa di telan bumi setela Sasuke mengatakan itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Casanova and Baby Sister

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Miss-Typo, Lebay-ness, Don't Like? Don't Read!

Chap:2

Setelah melakukan kesibukan selama dua hari terakhir Hinata seharusnya sudah pingsan sekarang. tetapi, ia malah terlentang dengan kedua mata terbuka menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang anggun. Setsuna, bayi kesayangannya yang suka menjerit, akhirnya tertidur dengan nyenyak satu jam yang lalu. mengurus bayi berumur satu tahun memang menyusahkan sekaligus menyenangkan bagi Hinata.

Hinata merasa sudah melakukan banyak kemajuan bersama bos ciliknya, tetapi ia menghawatirkan hubungan Setsuna dengan Sasuke. ia sudah mencoba, meskipun tampa hasil. membiasakan Sasuke bersama putri kecilnya. Sasuke memang mencoba, tetapi begitu Setsuna menangis Sasuke juga akan menarik diri.

Merasa sia-sia untuk tidur. Hinata bangkit dan mengunakan jubah kamarnya. ia menguap, merasa penasaran melihat kamar Setsuna yang terbuka, Hinata memutuskan masuk untuk melihat. Sasuke sedang memandang bayinya dari atas boks masih dengan setelan kerjanya. kelembutan terpancar dari mata Sasuke.

"kena kau," ucap Hinata berbisik.

"memang" balas Sasuke dengan berbisik juga.

Hinata merasakan sentakan gairah lagi saat memandang bibir Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil.

"dia tidak menangis." ucap Hinata

"dia tak tau aku ada disini" ucap Sasuke masam.

"jika ia tau, dia pasti menjerit keras". tambahnya.

"bayi menagis untuk menyalurkan energinya. bukan sesuatu yang personal" ucap Hinata

"hn" suara Sasuke yang dalam itu menyiratkan keraguan saat memandang Setsuna lagi.

"itu benar kok, bayikan tak bisa bermain tenis atau bola volly untuk menyalurkan energinya,"

"dan itu sama sekali tidak menyangkut masalah ketika ia menangis jika dekat denganku". Kata Sasuke masam.

"seharusnya memang tidak begitu," Hinata bersikeras.

"andai saja kau menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya," ucap Hinata.

kelembutan dan kehangatan dalam tatapan Sasuke membuatnya terharu

"mungkin kau bisa bernyanyi untuk Setsuna?" ucap Hinata.

"atau kau bisa meningalkan barang milikmu agar Setsuna terbiasa dengan mu." ucap Hinata meralat saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"kaus kaki?"ujar Sasuke.

Hinata mengeleng "bangaimana kalau T-shirtmu" usul Hinata.

"baiklah, tolong kau pegang sebentar" secara reflek Hinata memegang jas Sasuke. lalu mulutnya menanga

"eh kau t-tidak usah―" Hinata tertegun.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan membuka t-shirtnya melihatkan dada bidang miliknya yang membuat Hinata merona.

"aku akan memberi kesempatan untukmu berdua dengan Setsunaa besok malam".

"besok malam?" ucap Sasuke bingung

"ya, besok aku cuti, ada pertandingan dan aku harus ikut."

."baiklah, tetapi apa yang aku lakukan terhadapnya?". Hinata terkagum dengan sikap gentelman Sasuke

"bacakan saja dia cerita tau mengarang cerita?" ucap Hinata.

"cerita apa?" Sasuke kebingungan

"terserah, kau atur saja?" ucap Hinata seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Hinata" ucap Sasuke dengan nada jail mengoda

"ya" ucap Hinata.

"sandalmu bagus" ucap Sasuke yang sukses membuat Hinata merona lagi.

.

.

.

.

Malam berikutnya Hinata bertanding bersama timnya. ia begitu terlibat dalam mengurus bayi, Hinata kurang berkonsentrasi dan itu menjadi bahan ejekan teman kecilnya Naruto. di rumah ia melewati pintu kayu, Hinata mendengar suara jeritan tetapi ia juga mendengar suara Sasuke yang berat dari arah dapur. Setsuna terus mengoceh tanpa henti tetapi suaranya girang sekali. suara ocehan itu keluar lagi dan Hinata tersenyum, terpesona pada pertanyaan Sasuke yang konyol. Hinata melonggokan kepalahnya di pintu dapur,

"sepertinya kalian sedang berpesta ya?" ucap hinta seraya tersenyum. Sasuke mendengar Setsuna menjerit gembira mendengar suara Hinata. Hinata tersenyum

"aku terkesan kalian mengalami kemajauan yang pesat ya?" ucap Hinata.

"ya begitu lah, tapi kau takkan pernah membuat Setsuna belepotan es krim seperti ini."

"tidak juga"ucap Hinata

"mungkin aku akan membersikan Setsuna dulu sebelum kau pulang, itu bisa menghilangkan jejak," ujar Hinata.

"jadi menyuapi bayi dengan rapi hanya mitos ya?" ujar Sasuke Hinata menganguk.

"kalau menurutmu ini jorok, kau harus mencobah memberinya sepageti OS".

"maksutmu sepageti kalengan itu?" ujar Sasuke tak yakin.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya sambil terkikik. "mie itu kesukan bayi." Hinata mulai mengelap wajah Setsuna, dan bayi itu mulai memprotes. Hinata menempelkan serbet dan mengelap dengan cepat. "cilukba" kata Hinata dan Setsuna langsung tertawa berusaha merai serbet itu.

Sasuke merasa iri melihat keakraban Hinata dengan putrinya. ketika Hinata mengangkat Setsuna dari kursi tingginya, Sasuke memperhatikan noda es krim di piama bayi itu.

"hati-hati, dia akan menorekan noda es krim" kata Sasuke.

"tak apa-apa. aku bukan gadis yang takut kotor." ucap Hinata santai. Sasuke mengikuti Hinata membawa Setsuna ke atas, pandangannya tertuju pada goyangan pingul Hinata yang terbalut celana jins. saat teringat lagi pada tubuh Hinata yang telanjang, Sasuke bisa membayangkan Hinata memiliki tubuh yang indah. ia menduga tubuh Hinata pasti berisi dan membayangkan jika kedua kaki indah Hinata melingkar di punggungnya saat mereka―Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak meneruskan khayalan indahnya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan kembali menahan diri untuk tidak membayangkan rambut Hinata yang acak-acakan menempel di bahunya, bayangan Hinata telanjang serta kepuasan yang terpancar diwajahnya saat bercinta dengan Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha melawan hasratnya. mungkin ini terjadi karena ia sudah lama tidak bercinta dengan wanita, sehinga ia melupakan kebutuhan seksualnya.

"bagaimana pertandingannya?".

"terimah kasih sudah bertannya. kami menang, tentu saja." sedikit rasa banga melintas di matanya.

"di antara timmu apa tak ada lelaki yang kau anggap istimewa?" ucap Sasuke.

"semuanya istimewa, tapi sayangnya mereka lebih melihatku sebagai pemuda dari pada wanita." ucap Hinata.

"itu tak mungkin, apa orang-orang itu buta?" ucap Sasuke. Hinata memandang Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"kau baik sekali, terimah kasih. bicara soal istimewa, bagaimana denganmu?".

"hanya Setsuna yang istimewa untuk saat ini dan masa depan." ujar Sasuke masam

"tapi bagaimana dengan percintaanmu? pasti adakan yang istimewa" ujar Hinata.

"tidak ada, untuk jangka panjang. aku punya komitmen berhubungan jangka pendek, semua tau dan tak akan ada yang sakit hati."

"yeah yang benar saja." katanya seraya mengelap perut Setsuna.

"kau tak percaya, aku sangat blak-blakan." ucap Sasuke menyakinkan.

"mungkin bukan bertannya tapi mengharap." ucap Hinata.

"berharap apa?".

"berharap kau jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya."

Sasuke menatap mata Setsuna yang lebar dan polos,dan merasakan hasarat melindungi bayi ini.

.

.

.

Pada penghujung minggu ini Hinata bertemu Sasuke di dapur saat pria itu mengeluarkan air dari kulkas. begitu melihat senyum Hinata, ketegangan Sasuke mulai mereda.

"selamat datang, aku tak ingin mengangumu saat kau tiba di rumah?" leher Sasuke menegang lagi.

"ada masalah?".

"tidak juga" sahut Hinata.

"aku punya permintan kusus. aku ingin fotomu." ucapnya

"mengapa?"tanya Sasuke

"untuk di pajang di kamar Setsuna, dan rekaman suaramu agar ia tau suara ayahnya." ujar hinta.

Sasuke menganguk "baiklah"

."foto yang tak resmi akan lebih baik." kata Hinata.

"ya, akan ku carikan dan akan ku rekam suaraku.".

"Setsuna pasti suka."

"bagaimana kau tau ia takakan menagis mendengar suaraku" tanya Sasuke.

"karena dia sudah terbiasa denganmu, baumu suaramu." ucap Sasuke.

bel rumah berdenting.

"oh astaga itu pasti temanku, naruto. aku mengundangnya untuk melihat siaran pertandingan. tak apa kan" ucap Hinata sumringah.

"iya terserah" ucap Sasuke.

Seorang pria bertubuh jangkun meski tak setingginya sedang mengendong Hinata saat Sasuke keluar dapur. "berapa lama kau akan membiarkanku kedinginan di luar sana?" ucap naruto.

"naruto turunkan aku, baiklah maaf membiarkanmu kedinginan" ucap Hinata sembari tertawa.

Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sasuke dengan muka masamnya.

"maaf ku kira kau sudah ke atas." ucap Hinata.

Sasuke bisa melihat keinginan lebih di mata naruto bukan sebagai teman tetapi lebih dari pada itu. Sasuke tak suka melihat naruto dengan enteng menyentuh Hinata, dan itu sebenarnya sangat konyol. lalu ia menaiki tanga menuju kamar Setsuna. Sasuke berhenti saat mendengar Hinata tertawa lepas. tawa Hinata yang lepas membuat gairahnya mencuat. sesuatu di tawa itu begitu mengoda, sehinga membuat Sasuke berpikir jika bisa membuat Hinata tertawa lepas seperti itu, juga bisa membuat Hinata merasakan kepuasan seksual darinya. pikiran itu membuat Sasuke terkejut, meskipun memang benar adanya.

Hinata tertawa lagi dan sensasi itu muncul kembali kedalam diri Sasuke. ia tak ingat lagi kapan gairahnya sebesar ini. hanya karena medengar tawa seorang gadis, sambil menahan hasratnya Sasuke berjanji akan menahan hasratnya. sembari menaiki tangga.

Selama dua jam berikutnya Sasuke sibuk membaca laporan kantor untuk persiapan rapat regional. matanya mulai terasa berat sehinga ia menutup matanya dan bersandar di bantalnya. Lalu ia mulai tertidur ia menyelinap di alam mimpi melihat berbagai orang hingga ayahnya. ketegangan mulai memuncak. lalu menghilang saat mendenar tawa Hinata seakan berpindah dari kantor menuju kamar tidurnya. dengan rambut tergerai bebas, Hinata duduk di tengah-tengah ranjangnya sambil tersenyum mengundang. Hinata mengunakan baju tidur lengan panjang dari bahan flanel yang sangat ingin Sasuke lucuti. ia turut duduk di ranjang itu bersama Hinata, dan saat Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata, ia merasa sedikit terkejut pada awalnya. tapi pelan-pelan mulai menyerah. Bibir Hinata terasa manis dan penuh gairah.

Bisikan Hinata membuat Sasuke semakin menegang. ia menumpangkan tanganya pada dada Hinata dan gadis itu langsung menekankan dirinya pada tangan Sasuke. tetapi Hinata masih mengunakan bajunya, sementara Sasuke menginginkan merasakan kulit Hinata yang telanjang. Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya dan membelai dada mulus Hinata. Hinata tak memakai apapun di balik bajunya. Sasuke menyentuh Hinata dengan intim. Hinata membimbing tangan Sasuke di daerah yang sangat mendamba sentuhan. Sasuke ingin lebih dan lebih, saat mereka akan menyatu ia merasa―.

Tangisan bayi membangunkannya. khayalan erotis itu serta-merta menghilang. saat Sasuke menuju Setsuna, ia di dahului Hinata, Hinata sedang mengendong Setsuna di dadanya. "semua orang membutukan pelukan saat mereka mimpi buruk" ucap Hinata.

"aku lupa menaru kaos ku di boksnya"

Hinata melengos setelah memperhatikan dada bidang Sasuke saat ia melepas kaosnya. kekaguman yang jelas terlihat di mata Hinata membangkitkan hasrat dan ego Sasuke. Hinata tertarik padaku batin Sasuke. merasa ketertarikan itu terkesan tulus. Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata saat mengusap dahi Setsuna dengan bibirnya, dan perutnya seakan melilit saat mengingat kenikmatan yang bisa ia dapat dari bibir lembut Hinata. itu Cuma didalam mimpi, Sasuke mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. "tidurlah Hinata, kau pasti lelah, aku akan menjaganya."

"tidak bagaimana dengan kau?"

"aku tak apa-apa aku sudah tidur tadi?" ucap Sasuke.

"baiklah".

"tidurlah Hinata" meskipun matanya sayu karena lelah ia masih bisa menyungingkan senyum mengoda.

Cahaya matahari membangunkan Hinata keesokan harinya. ia menuju kamar Setsuna dan melihat Sasuke tengah tertidur dengan Setsuna di dadanya, pemandangan itu membuat Hinata meleleh. Sasuke pria yang berkuasa tapi ia juga sangat rapuh. Hinata menuju Sasuke dan Setsuna, menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

"selamat pagi" ucap Hinata

"kelihatannya masih belum pagi" ucap Sasuke

"kamar ini memang redup."

.Sasuke memandang Hinata "sebaiknya kau kidur lagi untuk menghilangkan lingkaran hitam di matamu?"

"tapi bagaimana denganmu?" ucap Hinata

"aku juga mau menyusulmu diranjang, sayangnya banyak kegiatan yang menunguku" ucap Sasuke parau

"ti-tidak begitu maksudku. hanya.."

"ya aku hanya bercanda". Sasuke keluar dari kamar Setsuna meningalkan tanda tanya jika seandainya ia benar-benar tidak bercanda dan menyusul Hinata di ranjangnya?

**tbc**


End file.
